This invention relates to a concrete well casing and more particularly to a concrete well casing having means secured thereto for lowering the same into a well.
Concrete well casing is ordinarily positioned in a well to prevent the walls of the well from collapsing. The concrete well casings normally are comprised of a cylindrical wire mesh which is embedded in perforated concrete.
The customary manner of positioning the casing members in a well is to extend a pair of cables upwardly through a pair of casing members arranged in an end-to-end relationship. After the two lowermost well casing members are positioned in the bottom of the well, additional casing members are lowered downwardly into the well on cables so that the casing members will be properly positioned. It has been found that the need for extending cable members through the concrete casing members themselves is expensive, time-consuming and frequently meets with serious problems. Many times wells have had to be abandoned due to the difficulty in positioning the casing members in the well.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved concrete well casing.
A further object of the invention is to provide a concrete well casing having cable hooks provided thereon.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a concrete well casing having a plurality of cable hooks secured to the reinforcing wire mesh.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a concrete well casing having cable hooks secured thereto wherein the outer ends of the cable hooks are normally flush with the exterior surface of the casing but which may be deflected outwardly therefrom.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a concrete well casing including cable hooks wherein the cable hooks do not interfere with the manufacture of the well casing.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a concrete well casing which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.